Thorne Campbell
' ' Thorne Campbell is the name of a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's long-running Fan-Fiction series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders . The character was introduced late in the series in 2012 and he is set to make his debut in the Fan-Film reboot of Lost Galaxy originally released in 2014, with the character's likeness being based on real life actor Kieran Culkin . 'Character History' ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (2014 Fan-Film) ' (Info coming soon) 'Ranger File Card '' '' 'Notes' *When the Fan-Film reboot of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy was announced, Anthony Marsh Jr stated that A.J. Weems, a character he had portrayed in the incomplete Rise of Trakeena (2010-2012) fan-film production, would be dropped from the fan-series for good due to the spite criticism he had recieved from a few people on the internet as well as his father bashing him for playing a Yellow Ranger. In late 2012, Marsh stated that when he played and created the A.J. character (in which he based off himself in real life), he felt like "something wasn't right" when he made his self-made character a Yellow Ranger, beknowning that a lot of Yellow Rangers in the actual Power Rangers canon universe - via television - were always Female (Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Maya , Kelsey, Katie, Taylor, Kira, Z, Ronnie, Lily, Summer, Emily, and Gia) and less male (Dustin, Chip). After overstudying Lost Galaxy's Sentai counterpart of its Yellow Ranger ( Hikaru , GingaYellow of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman ) - while also doing the same for the Yellow Ranger Sentai counterparts for MMPR, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force (whose Yellow Rangers also had Male counterparts in SS), Marsh wanted to create a new "Male" Yellow Galaxy Ranger character that would be more closer to his opposably counterpart in Gingaman. Thorne was created after the departing shaft of AJ when rebooting both LG and his own Fan-fic series of it. Thorne is currently AJ's perminent replacement in the fan-series. *Unlike Thorne's female counterpart of the actual LG series, he is the first (but fifth in Marsh's fan-series) Yellow Ranger to be based on a Wolf and is now the conservative first to be closer to Hikaru's character in Gingaman. *Like Hikaru in Gingaman, Thorne is often sometimes childish, hotheaded by nature, and being picked on. *Like Will in Marsh's fan-series, Thorne is into extreme sports (i.e: Skateboarding, Snowboarding, Roller blading). *Thorne is the first male Yellow Ranger in Marsh's Fan-Series to be caucasian (whereas the previous three male Yellow Rangers Marsh made in his series were the same race as he is in real life. - Austin Weems, AJ Weems and Skip Richards). *It should be noted that, in Marsh's fan-series, Thorne is a native on the planet Mirinoi (Maya's home planet and the current planetary residence of the real Galaxy Power Rangers and the former inhabitants of the old Terra Venture space colony). 'See Also' * Maya - Thorne's female Yellow Ranger counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. (see comparison page) * Hikaru - Thorne's counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. (see comparison page) *AJ Weems * Miranda Campbell Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Rangers (Lost Galaxy Fan-Film series) Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Rangers Category:Male Rangers (Marsh-Verse) Category:Rangers who are siblings Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series